The Road You Take
by SimpleTwistofFate
Summary: Work in Progress. Summary to come if I decide to continue.


**A/N: **I own nothing, except my made up characters. J.K. can keep her HP world... I just like to dabble in it. This is just a plot bunny that got away and now have a lot of plans for if people request more. I already have a sequel planned, both being pretty AU but also a lot of canon.

"Kassandra!!" could be heard throughout the manor. A girl of eleven, could be seen in a room a floor away from the yelling, rolling her hazel-green eyes. Her unruly brown curls fell into her face as she slammed her trunk shut.

"Tallie!" the girl called to seemingly thin air. Moments later a creature no more than three foot tall popped out of thin air.

"What can Tallie do for Mistress Kassie?" the creature asked as it looked up at the girl, causing its oversized ears to flop backwards, and exposing it's tennis-ball sized eyes.

"Please bring my trunk down to father, in the foyer. He seems to be getting impatient," the girl asked politely of the creature, also known as a house-elf. Seconds later the elf and the trunk she had been packing disappeared. Kassie made her way gracefully, or as gracefully as a clumsy eleven year-old girl can, down the hallway and main stairwell into the manor's foyer. Awaiting her were two adults. One was glaring imperiously at the small girl, while the other stood back and hid a slight smile at their only child.

Michael Jonathan Potter was an intimidating man, as was his father, at an imposing six foot five inches. His unruly black hair and striking hazel eyes easily distinguished him as the father of the girl slowly making her way down the stairs. Victoria Elizabeth Potter nee O'Flaherty was shorter then her counterpart at five feet three inches. None could say her daughter inherited all her looks from her father. The curly brown hair and slightly upturned nose were definitely hers.

As Kassie shuffled over, her father's glare softened ever so slightly, before he cleared his throat. "Well, now that we are all ready," he started, shooting another glance at Kassie. "Your mother will be apparating you to the station, and I shall bring your trunk. Now hurry, I am sure the Blacks are there already, waiting for us." At that he grabbed the trunk at his feet and vanished. Kassie's mother laid a hand on her shoulder, bending down to Kassie's level.

"You know we love you dear. He's just upset you are leaving. Without your lessons to teach, I'm sure he is finding himself without anything to do," she said comfortingly. "Now, before we leave, as I'm sure your father is already there waiting impatiently as usual, I have a gift for you." Reaching into a cloak pocket, Victoria pulled out a silver chain with a small fox pendant at the end, with emerald eyes, causing Kassie's eyes to widen slightly. "I see you recognize it," her mother laughed out. "It's been in my family for generations. It's time for it to be passed down to you. And hopefully when you send your first daughter off for her first year, you will pass it on to her." Kassie grasped the chain in reverence, before clasping it around her neck. "Now, let's not keep your father waiting any longer," Victoria said before standing back up. Grasping her daughter's shoulder again, they vanished with a soft pop.

* * *

About a hundred miles away, the pair reappeared on a train platform. Few families had arrived yet. In fact, there were only ten families at most, all of which were part of one social circle, which Kassie often referred to simply as the "circle". They were the distinguished pureblooded families of wizarding Britain. It was a very eclectic mix of families, as they did not discriminate light from dark families; although "blood traitors" were often closed out. Many nodded in their direction as they made their way over to Michael Potter and the Black family, before turning back to their own children. As they approached, Michael nodded approvingly at the pendant around Kassie's neck, before acknowledging his wife with a slight peck on the cheek.

"Wallburga, always a pleasure," Victoria greeted the woman standing opposite her husband.

"Victoria, it's been too long," Wallburga greeted back. The woman had been friends since their Hogwarts days. Turning her attention to Kassie, "Kassandra, dear, I do believe Narcissa and Regelus have gone to find a compartment. I'm sure Sirius would not mind helping you with your trunk," Wallburga said, ending with a glare to a twelve year-old hiding in the shadows. The boy reluctantly walked over a picked up the trunk waiting for Kassie to head towards the train, which after a nod from her parents she did. Silently they made their way aboard the silent steam engine and went in search of Narcissa, Kassandra's best friend, and her cousin Regelus. As they entered the front car of the train, the silence ended as the opened door exposed all the children whose parents were on the platform. Kassie made her way towards the front of the car, where she spotted Druella Black levitating Narcissa's trunk onto the luggage rack.

"Kassandra!" Narcissa exclaimed when she caught sight of her childhood friend. Druella turned her attention to the girl approaching her and smiled a greeting, before glaring at her eldest nephew.

"Well, are you just going to stand there boy? Or are you going to let me levitate her trunk to the rack?" Druella snapped, causing Sirius to drop the trunk and storm off. "His father will hear about that," she spat before turning back to Kassie. "Kassandra, how are you dear? I hope he didn't do anything to insult you in the short time from the platform," Druella said pleasantly while kissing each of Kassie's cheeks. "Now, let me help you with your trunk and we can head back out to the platform."

"Of course ma'am," Cassie answered politely, before Narcissa ran out of the compartment and grabbed her hand. They walked ahead of Druella, chattering about how excited they were to finally head to Hogwarts.

"Oh, I just hope we end up together," Narcissa said, referring to the children in their social circle, as they exited the train and made their way back to their families. "But I suppose as long as none of us end up in Gryffindor, like that blood-traitor Sirius," she finished just as they made it to their parents, causing Kassie to shake her head. She did not subscribe to the same views as some of her friends, or at least not to the same extent. She had nothing to against muggle-borns or half-bloods, but she did agree they were a threat to the wizarding world's secrecy, and had a habit of insulting wizarding society as they refused to learn any of the customs.

More families had arrived while Kassie had been on the train, and Sirius was noticeably absent as she appraised each of the people surrounding her. She stood silently between her mother and Narcissa, while the adults spoke on various topics. She began looking at the other groups that had begun to form around them, and evaluating her peers.

She was able to find the Greengrass family mingling with the Parkinson and Zabini families. Serena Greengrass was starting her first year as well, and had known Kassie since they were in diapers. Clutching her hand like a life support was her younger sister Astoria. Mrs. Greengrass looked on at the two with a hidden smile, while holding her very pregnant stomach. That had caused a large celebration for the circle as she was finally providing a Greengrass heir. Lucas Parkinson was a fifth year Slytherin prefect and was holding the hand of his fellow prefect Belinda Zabini, while eyeing their younger siblings – 2nd year Connor Zabini and a 3rd year Callidora Parkinson.

Not far off were the Malfoy and Nott families. Her eyes passed over Lucius and Victor before landing on the group of "outer circle" members. They were families who were close to being closed out from the circle as they began to thumb their noses at tradition. Among them were the Weasley, Callahan, and shamefully the other half of the Potter family. With the Potters stood one Sirius Black, who was blithely chatting to her cousin James Potter. With a sneer, Kassie turned back to her own group. She noticed that the Crabbe family had joined them at some point during her pondering. Christina Crabbe would be her year, and was considerably more bright then her elder brother Vincent. Some still suspected Madam Crabbe had an affair, since her husband was just as thick as her son.

Soon the barrier began to flow with the rest of the Hogwarts population and family, signaling the ending of this yearly circle gathering. Kassie's father grabbed her shoulder and guided her a few steps away, as did the others. He looked down at her with a much softer expression then he had earlier.

"Now Kassandra, remember everything we have taught you. You are a Potter first and foremost and we expect you to do us proud," he stated, looking to start his normal family pride speech before being interrupted by Victoria. "I expect an owl every week, and will be sending Pharaoh every Thursday to get it," she added ignoring the glare from her husband. With a few more well wishes and reminders both parents hugged her goodbye and sent her off to the train.

Kassandra made her way back to the compartment she and Narcissa had claimed earlier, noting that Bellatrix had the compartment ahead of them, with her fellow 4th year friends, and Regelus was across the way. Sliding her door open Kassie was greeted by her new year-mates that were part of the circle. The girls had claimed this compartment, as the boys had claimed Regulus'. Narcissa sat at the window and smiled her welcome, before turning back to her conversation with Pandora Silvers and Marie Davis. Kassie took the seat opposite Narcissa next to the window, where a basket sat making Kassie realize she had almost forgot her new kitten she had received for her birthday just a week prior, quietly thanking Tallie for remembering. Serena followed shortly after.

The train ride was fairly uneventful with the girls talking about anything and everything they could think of. Shortly after Andromeda, Narcissa's eldest sister and Ravenclaw prefect, stopped by to check in on them, the topic of houses came about.

"What houses do you think we'll get?" asked Pandora.

"Slytherin, no doubt," Narcissa answered without hesitation, causing Kassie to smirk.

"I could see myself in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Kassie began. "My mother's entire family was in Ravenclaw. My father is hoping I break that tradition and follow him in Slytherin. Though, I'm sure as long as I don't end up with my cousin in Gryffindor he'll be happy."

"I'll be happy anywhere," Marie started. "Though my brother swears I'm a Hufflepuff if he's ever saw one. I would love to give him a shock, I would."

"Ravenclaw is the only place for me," Serena answered in her own slightly detached way. "What of you Pandora?"

"Gryffindor seems likely if we go by family traditions, but I just don't see myself there. Hufflepuff seems more my place," she stated proudly, causing Narcissa to hide a snigger. Oblivious to Narcissa, Pandora looked at the empty seat in the compartment. "Say, has anyone seen Corinne today?" causing Narcissa to nearly choke while stopping her snigger so suddenly. A gloomy feeling set about the compartment.

"Haven't you heard?" came a voice from the doorway, causing all the girls to look up into the eyes of Bellatrix Black. "Avery never got her letter." Pandora's face drained of color. "The family is in an uproar over it. They haven't had…." Bellatrix trailed off, as if saying the word would make her one. "One," she finally finished, "in over a hundred years. They don't know what to do with her. I mean she can't stay in the wizarding world, but she can't possibly survive in the muggle world. The other option… Had they found out when she was just a baby….," Bella just sighed before sinking into the empty seat. Each girl knew what the other option was, but it was never spoken about. Even the thought of it happening caused them each to shudder, as they had all grown up together with Corinne. After a few more moments of silence Bella stood. "I just came to check on you Cissy, and give you this," she said handing Cissy a small pouch of coins, "for the snack trolley. Mum didn't want you to misplace it before we got on." At that she left, leaving the girls in a somber mood, still considering the future of their former friend.

Normally, a family could tell if a child was a squib within weeks of their births. Kassie remembered all her parent's stories about the accidental magic she would wreak havoc with. Some families would simply accept the child, while others would hide them away in the muggle world while still providing for them, or abandon them in an orphanage. But still, others were a bit more medieval in their solution, and simply did away with the child. No one spoke of any of these children, as they often were unknown. Corrine's situation was unheard of. No one had noticed anything off about her and she was brought up like the rest of them. Hence the controversy, everyone knew about her, so they couldn't simply make her disappear.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, as none of them could bring themselves to speak with the thought of what would possibly happen on their minds. The next time any of them spoke, Corinne was wiped from their mind, as the stared in awe at the castle of Hogwarts that would be home for the next seven years. They instantly began talking again about all the possibilities they could have here. They climbed into the boats, mixing in with some others of the circle, and made their way into the Hogwarts entrance hall for the first time.


End file.
